Warren Sroka
Warren Sroka is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2000) - Jock (ep1) *Bratz (2006) - Shane (ep19) *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (1998-2000) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016-2018) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1995) - Young Peter Parker (ep17) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Dieter (ep30), Rajah (ep24) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - King Murray 'Movies' *DreamWorks Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Secret of the Wings (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming (2019) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *American Pie Presents: The Naked Mile (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Christmas Chronicles (2018) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Amityville: The Awakening (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Beastly (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Devil's Due (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Prom (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Downsizing (2017) - Additional Voices *Fifty Shades of Grey (2015) - Additional Voices *It: Chapter Two (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *My All American (2015) - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Piranha 3D (2010) - ADR Loop Group *She's the Man (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Source Code (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *The Hunger Games (2012) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Internship (2013) - Additional Voices *The Rite (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Rocker (2008) - Additional Voices *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *Unicorn Store (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Vampires Suck (2010) - Additional Voices *Warrior (2011) - ADR Walla Group *What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2019. Category:American Voice Actors